


This world should be colourful.

by Herusa



Series: Lofter 100粉點梗活動 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Space Husbands, Star Trek: AOS, T'hy'la, spirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: Jim一直以為世界的黑白灰是理所當然的，直到他遇見自己命中的靈魂伴侶。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Spock/Jim  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：灑糖灑到糖罐都是空的

從一出生到進入星聯學院就讀，Jim所看到的世界都是一片黑白，缺乏色彩的。曾經看過無數個醫生，他們都說Jim的眼睛沒有毛病，這是醫學不能解釋的問題。

 

Jim一直都覺得那個外星生物學的瓦肯教授很火辣很想跟他來一炮，於是千方百計混到隔壁班的學生堆裡，裝作是旁聽生大模大樣坐在教室最前排，順道欣賞欣賞教授的接近完美的身材。

 

教授比上課鐘聲早了半分鐘走進教室，Jim看著那兩條包裹在黑褲之下的腿，口水都快要流下來了。瓦肯人掃視了教室裡所有學生，當他與Jim對望時，Jim看到那個比教授遲一點進教室的學員身上一點紅色暈開（他那時並不知道他們制服的顏色叫紅色），而且眼裡的色彩越來越多。終於在Jim眼裡充滿了不同顏色後，他受不了這刺激眼前一黑昏過去了。

 

刺鼻的消毒藥水味不斷侵擾Jim的鼻腔，睜開雙眼發現那個朝思暮想的瓦肯教授端正的坐在自己身邊注視著自己。還在迷迷糊糊狀態的Jim醒過來，不解的看著教授，說起來真羞愧，Jim還不知道教授的名字呢。

 

「你怎麼…」  
「我是外星生物學的兼任教授Spock，學員你在我的課上暈倒，身為教授關心自己的學員是符合邏輯的。但你不在名單之中，請解釋為何你會出現在我的課上。」  
「我是旁聽生。」  
「根據系統資料你在該時段有另一位教授的歷史選修課。」

 

被戳穿弱點的Jim語塞，說不出話了，他選擇避開Spock的眼神，看著Spock的鞋子一言不發。畢竟Jim本來的初衷只是想跟教授打一炮，並沒有其他的意思，而且老實說這種來自瓦肯教授的關愛實在是太過詭異了，Jim．全宇宙我最屌．一定會當艦長．Kirk完全不需要。

 

「那麼，Mr. Kirk請好好休息。」Spock頷首，雙手負在身後離開了校醫院。收到當值的同學的信息，從校舍另一邊匆匆趕過來的McCoy在門口瞪了Spock一眼，然後氣喘吁吁的站在Jim的病床旁邊和Jim大眼瞪小眼。McCoy一如既往的抱著胸質問自己那喜歡找死的好友，Jim由想跟Spock上床到在教室昏迷都一一告訴予McCoy。

 

「等等等等，我並不想知道你想跟那個綠血地精約炮的事，繼續。」  
「說完了！反正我現在能看見顏色了。」

 

McCoy深深的思考了一下，這種病是從來都沒看過的，為什麼會得病為什麼看見瓦肯就能康復原因是什麼沒有人知道。

 

另一邊廂，學院的教授宿舍裡。

 

「父親、母親。我……今天遇見了我的t’hy’la。」說罷，Spock看著自己的父母，默不作聲。剛好Sarek陪伴妻子回到地球探親順便看看他們那個在三藩市的兒子，沒想到會聽到如此爆炸性的消息。覺得拒絕相信自己兒子是不合邏輯的Sarek仍然半信半疑的挑眉問：「確認過了嗎？是什麼人？」

 

「肯定的，已經建立了初步的鏈接。他是名為James Tiberius Kirk的地球男性，現就讀學院的指揮系。」Amanda驚訝的呼叫，面帶喜悅：「是個男孩！他帥嗎？」

 

Spock認命點頭，壓下自己的聲線：「我必須承認，James非常賞心悅目，與他對話使我愉悅。」

 

Jim用力打了個噴嚏，把McCoy嚇壞了，他以為Jim從Spock身上得了些什麼外星怪病，立刻舉起三錄儀掃瞄好友。

 

「我沒有跟Spock上過床！必須強調！」  
「好好好，沒有沒有。」

 

Jim住院期間Spock每天都有前去探望，有時還會教他認知各種不同的顏色。等他完全康復後的某個星期六，大雪紛飛，Spock邀請Jim一起吃晚餐。Spock主動追自己，這不難理解。可是Jim卻不明白Spock口中那個T什麼la的詞語到底是什麼意思。晚餐後Jim提議在街上走走消化一下，鵝黃色的街燈下兩個被拉長的黑影一前一後的走著，鞋子踏在雪上的聲音在寂靜的夜裡被放大。不是那麼習慣寒冬的Spock慢慢走著，Jim停下來回頭，充滿自信的雙眸閃閃發亮，金黃色的髮上黏滿雪花。Spock伸手為Jim打理頭髮，從未試過與其他人這麼近距離接觸的他耳尖泛綠，兩人的距離近得可以觸摸到彼此的呼吸，Jim淺淺吻住Spock的嘴唇。

 

深藍心海之上的金色太陽燦爛耀眼，這透心的溫暖呀，會是什麼呢。

 

「Spock，你之前經常在說的T什麼La，到底是什麼意思？」  
「T’hy’la是指兄弟、朋友、愛人。你是我命中的T’hy’la，Jim。」

 

Jim竟然覺得有點害羞，他捏捏自己凍得通紅的鼻子，露齒而笑：「嗯……你的耳朵，那是什麼顏色？」

 

「綠色。」  
「衣服呢？」  
「深藍。」  
「牆壁呢？」  
「磚紅色。」  
「我的眼睛呢？」  
「無垠星辰大海。」

 

End


	2. The Sun Also Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim修到一個甜到發膩的戀愛學分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Spock/Jim  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：繼續灑糖！！再灑一點點肉絲！

一個Spock從未見過的學員坐在教室的第一排托著腮轉筆，深入的內心深處某個地方隱隱的騷動著。身為一個瓦肯人，Spock非常明白這種似是觸電的感覺代表了什麼：那個頭髮翹起、天藍色雙眼會在每個女學員身上停留十點五秒以上的人他媽的是我的t’hy’la。

  
噢，在情緒平穩的情況下說髒話是不合邏輯的。

  
當Jim和Spock對視時，Jim暈倒向後倒在後方同學的PADD上，同時自己感覺到錐心的痛。Spock冷靜地透過系統呼喚了學校的當值急救隊，看著他們把Jim抬走後才開始講課，上課期間心不在焉。下課後探訪過Jim後用上自己的職務之便把他的底摸了個透——連課表都記在腦袋裡。

  
在雪上的一個回眸，一個吻後，兩人還是跟寫好的劇本般在一起了，兩個如膠似漆的人天天膩在一起。Spock教授的課Jim全部都選了，McCoy還以為Jim想轉系。

  
「喂，你這學期超修學分呢。」  
「So what？Who cares？」

  
Jim絲毫不在意的聳聳肩，打包要去Spock那過新年的內衣褲。McCoy翻了個幾近完美的白眼，拿起Jim的外星生物學課本爬到床上用被子完全包裹住自己。

  
「冷死了還跑出去，真不懂尖耳怪給你下了什麼毒。」  
「哼哼！」

  
他背上背包，偷偷躲過到處巡查的教官，他邊踩住閘門上的鐵枝邊想著「翻不過的話簡直有辱專業」的翻過高牆落到外面的街上，緊張的左顧右盼然後跑到校園最近海邊的教授宿舍。

  
Spock開門，一陣暖氣撲面而來，Jim抱住Spock的腰把他推進屋裡，門自動關上，張著水氣氤氳的雙眼看著愛人柔和的雙眼。也許是室內的氣溫太高，也許Spock的體溫太高，Jim覺得自己快燒起來了，於是把身上所有東西都脫掉只剩牛仔褲。

  
「先洗澡，等我。」Jim向Spock拋了一個媚眼連帶飛吻，牛仔褲把他的屁股襯得更翹，Spock覺得自己冥想再久都消磨不了想要Jim的慾望。

  
Jim在霧氣纏繞的浴室裡想起一件很重要的事——他忘了把內褲拿進去！「Spocky！！～～～我要內褲！」他在浴室裡大叫，金髮沾了水塌在額前遮蔽了一小部分視線。Spock翻了Jim的背包，發現裡面全都是情趣內衣。Jim扶住牆壁偷笑，等著看Spock進來時的表情。

  
「Jim，你背包裡並沒有…」

  
嘴唇被堵，說不了話，Jim牽引Spock的雙手揉搓自己傲人的臀部，兩人的身軀貼在一起，Jim感覺到自己小腹上被對方熾熱的硬挺抵住。Jim跪下，解開Spock身上的袍子含住愛人性器的頭部舔舐，Spock拉扯Jim的頭髮享受他的服務，微微擺動腰肢在溫暖柔軟的口腔裡活動，濃厚的雄性氣息使Jim興奮到願意在浴室的冰冷瓷磚上做愛，可是他卻不知道進行性行為時的半瓦肯人會是何等的狂野。

  
過了兩天後。

  
Spock叫醒了要去上課卻賴在床上睡覺的男生，Jim第一次覺得自己真討厭什麼都比地球人 **多/長/粗** 三倍，睡眠時間卻比人類少三倍的瓦肯人。

  
「T’hy’la，我必須指出在身體健康的情況下缺席，用你們的說法是蹺課是不合邏輯的。」

  
Jim伸手在Spock的臉上揉來揉去，暗暗妒忌著皮膚光滑的愛人然後翻身背對Spock繼續睡，Spock挑眉，只好把Jim架在肩上抱到浴室幫他梳洗。

  
「栽在Spock手裡是我的不幸，真的是我的不幸。」Jim想。Spock卻透過鏈接讀了Jim的思想，用力打了手感很好的屁股。

  
Jim閉嘴，哀怨的看著Spock走動的長腿。


End file.
